Talk:Yoshi
Profile Image change? If we're changing some of the Bounts' profile images, should we consider Yoshi as well? I can't think of many alternative pics, but I have this slightly different one from episode 93. Assuming we think the change is necessary anyway. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yoshi has a pretty decent picture. I didn't even notice the hair was moving until I compared the two side-by-side. I don't mind which version is used. But I see no reason to change to a different image altogether. This scene is good. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I became aware of the image quality of the current one after I uploaded this one, so it probably won't be changed at all. Still, if someone else comes along and uploads a different pic, then we'll probably have something to discuss. And yes, you're right. The current one/this one are of good quality and meet the standards for a mugshot, so I don't see many possible candidates that can top the current pic/this pic. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::If nobody has a problem, I'm going to change her current pic to the slightly different one I uploaded, assuming there are no objections. Both of them have decent quality, but the wind is a tad bit annoying. Still, again, if anyone uploads a different image, we can talk about that as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) No disagreements, so I'm making the change. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Page Locked? This page is locked from editing, but there is no indication as to why. I'd like to make a change. PrometheusX303 (talk) 02:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Because I'm overhauling it and in the middle of adding references. Like many other articles here, this one lacks references and needs to be overhauled to meet up with our standards. Depending on what it is, I can make the change for you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Ok. I noticed something missing from a sentence in the Powers & Abilities section. One sentence reads ..."she smashed her fist to grab the head of a little girl ..." "through a wall" should be added in order for it to make sense. PrometheusX303 (talk) 03:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well, I'll go ahead and fix it, so that grammar is at least tolerable, but while the "Plot" section will be completely different, the "Powers & Abilities" section might be reworked a bit too. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm the one who editted the plot to the way it is today. I'm trying to add another picture, but it won't let me BECAUSE IT'S LOCKED, for no reason...--Morgan silve (talk) 17:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve As Arrancar already said, it's locked because it is in the process of being referenced. Referencing is more important than adding pictures; I recommend that you just hold onto it. Mohrpheus (talk) 17:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Plot Oh um, I just wanted permission to redo the entire plot. It describes move after move after move, and it just gets tidious. So again, I'll wait on your answer. Yes, I will try to reference as much as I can, and I will try to use the best grammar I can possibly use! :) [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Life Gives Lemons..§']] †So Make Lemonade † 23:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be imaging the plot!! If you want to contribute why not look at the projects and articles that have been listed as in need of work!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, I already see you've done so. :) [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 15:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC)